The Hindenburg Disaster
The Hindenburg Disaster occurred on May 6th, 1937. The world's largest Zeppelin, the LZ 129 Hindenburg was attempting to land at the Lakehurst Naval Air Base in New Jersey after completing it's first transatlantic flight of 1937. Suddenly, at 7:25, the airship caught fire, and within 30-40 seconds, the airship was completely destroyed. 36 people were killed by the disaster (35 passengers and one ground crew member). Disaster Strikes At 7:25, without warning, the Hindenburg's hydrogen caught fire. Small flames ripped through the back of the ship, close to the tailfins. Five seconds later, the airship was rocked by a tremendous explosion as one of the rear hydrogen gas bags ignited and caught fire. The back of the airship was quickly engulfed in fire, and the ship (as it was losing hydrogen) began to fall to the ground tail-first. The tail's metal ripped, melted, and collapsed as it fell. The landing crew on the ground scattered for cover. Reporters underneath the ship screamed and ran away in panic. The huge crowd of reporters and civilians watching the landing broke out screaming as they watched in horror as the airship burned. Other landing crew members ran out onto the field, towards the burning wreckage. Inside the Hindenburg, chaos took over. In the passenger's lounge and observation decks, tables and chairs slid backward and smashed. The screaming passengers were sent tumbling down as the ship lurched to a high angle. The crew was thrown back to in the gondola. The crew inside the ship's hull ran for their lives as the fire spread. Lots of crew members are burned alive as the fire tears through the Hindenburg. Smoke poured through the passenger quarters, followed by flames that began to spread rapidly throughout cabins. Many passengers still inside their cabins were trapped and killed. One by one each of the hydrogen gas bags ignited or caught fire. Before the Hindenburg hit the ground, another explosion rocked the inside of the ship, as the diesel fuel was ignited by the fire. A horizontal explosion suddenly ripped through, as the diesel fuel caught fire, shooting flames through the nose, and killing almost all the 12 crew members in the nose, with others been severely burnt. As the fire spread on the fabric roof of the ship and flames ripped through the nose, the ship's tail crashed to the ground, crushing land crew member, Allen Hagman, killing him almost instantly. Just before the ship hit the ground, flames tore into the passenger's quarters, setting the lounges on fire, as the cabins continued to burn. Many people were burnt or set on fire. At this point, the passengers began to open and smash the windows on both sides of the ship, to create a method of escaping the fire. Passengers began to jump for their lives around this point. Some people jumped too high, accidentally falling to their deaths. Many others timed their jumps when the ship got lower and lower to the ground. The crew members did the same. They opened up emergency exit doors (that had been put on the hull just in case of fire) and jumped to the ground, jumped out of the burning nose, while others ripped through the fabric of the ship before the flames reached them, and fell to the ground. However, almost all of the crew members inside the hull were killed as it became engulfed. People reported seeing flaming bodies falling from the burning hull. As the ship grew closer and closer to the ground, the area above the passenger quarters began to become engulfed in flames. The ceiling's in the passenger's cabins and lounges began to collapse exposing the hellish flames above, which began to fall into cabins, killing and trapping many of them. Around this time, the crew's gondola crashed to the ground. Captain Pruss and the rest of the crew began to escape by smashing open the windows on the bridge. However, flaming debris fell into the cabin, severely burning Pruss and killing a few members in the gondola. However, the gondola balanced the ship level for a few seconds, therefore allowing the majority of the passengers to escape. However, most people who escape are on the port side of the ship, as a light wind pushed the fires away from the port side, towards the starboard side.